Egoísta
by Everett Darcy97
Summary: Una joven chica hechicera se enamora perdidamente de alguien que no conoce a primera vista, sin saber lo que esto hará con su futuro siendo ella aun muy joven y viviendo una vida de amargura conforme pasa el tiempo con ese amor.
Capítulo l: Primera vez

Pov. Suzy

Mi vida hasta aquel entonces era bastante normal, sin embargo fue una tarde cuando por primera vez mis ojos celestes lo vieron.

Iba tan feliz con una extraña cabellera rosa, alto, fornido, ¿Quién era?. Salía de una tienda de telas y mi estupidez me llevo a seguirlo, lo vi entrar a un internado, ahí enseñaban magia, había muchos así en el mundo y a pesar de que yo era hechicera mis padres no me permitirían estudiar nunca ahí. Vivía en ese pueblo escocés ya que ahí estaban los mejores hechiceros del mundo, y mis padres querían que me educaran pero nunca dentro de esa escuela donde permitían esas razas tan paganas y corrientes, yo era una hechicera pura y a pesar de que no sabía que raza era ese chico, hizo que mi joven corazón palpitara, era la primera vez y nunca pensé que lo haría por alguien.

Volví a casa, ahí vivía sola, mis padres me mandaban dinero para subsistir sin necesidad de trabajar y solo me encargaba de la casa sin que nadie me dijera como. La decoraba como a mí más me gustaba, casi todo era rosa y de colores pasteles, siempre había sido así. Me gustaba usar ropa como faldas hasta las rodilladas y blusas holgadas, igual vestidos que fueran amarrados con un cinturón o un listón por la cintura, igual a veces usaba faltas cortas y medias hasta las rodillas, pero lo que nunca faltaba era que en mi rubio cabello tan largo que me llegaba a la cintura, amarraba un listón haciéndole un moño grande a un lado dejándome el fleco cuadrado.

Aunque aún dentro de esa vida rosa que tenía había algo oscuro, mi magia no era lo más bonito, venia de una familia que practicaba magia blanca pero yo... Yo usaba magia de sangre... Ese tipo de magia que sirve para hacer daño y siempre relacionan con satanás. Todo lo que esos maestros me enseñaban no eran de importancia para mí, estudiaba por mi cuenta, estudiaba para aprender más sobre mi núcleo, aunque a veces me eran de ayuda los profesores, como esa tarde en que lo vi, le pregunte a todos si lo conocían, la respuesta fue positiva, su nombre era Mefy, realmente encantador.

Ahora que me había fijado en alguien había decidido que sería mío, nunca habíamos cruzado palabra, él ni siquiera me había visto, pero yo lo quería para mí.

Fui a un cuarto secreto en la casa, había un pentagrama en el suelo, velas negras por los estantes y el suelo, una silla frente a este y varios libros de ocultismo en una repisa, todo estaba en orden, era algo obsesiva con eso, había frascos con pociones pero el olor no era exclusivamente a rosas, olía como si alguien hubiera muerto ahí, y si, muchas veces use cuerpos de animales para invocaciones.

Al llegar justo la media noche corte mis manos y me hinque sobre arroz en el pentagrama para dar mi sufrimiento como ofrenda y así empezar a hacer un amarre, gracias a redes sociales pude encontrarlo y tomar varias fotos de su perfil.

Fin pov Suzy

La joven chica de apenas 15 años empezó a recitar palabras en diferentes dialectos, cosa que solo ella y aquellos del más allá entendían, era la primera vez que hacia algo así para conseguir a una persona pero estaba acostumbrada a tener todo lo deseado, había nacido con una cuchara de plata y no sabía si realmente era lo correcto.

Paso el resto de la noche en esa postura, con las manos alzadas y por sus palmas cortadas sus brazos estaban bañados de sangre hasta su ropa y el arroz regado por el pentagrama se habían clavado profundamente en sus rodillas, término y dejo aquel muñeco entre un frasco con corazones de diferentes animales, y puso más de su propia sangre reabriéndose la herida en sus manos, puso la foto de aquel muchacho hasta que al final hilo rojo, y una prenda de ella, en ese caso un pañuelo donde antes había llorado por un problema que tuvo con sus padres cuando llegaron de visita. Apenas podía caminar por sus llagadas rodillas y sus manos le temblaban, estaba pálida, como si hubiera perdido mucha sangre y lo hizo, pero sabía cómo remediar eso.

En su baño lleno la bañera y después de arrancar los arroces enterrados se metió tiñendo el agua con sangre, siempre que hacia esos ritos se mantenía como un ser sin alma, solo hacia cosas por inercia.

Paso unas horas ahí hasta que volvió en sí y logro bañarse correctamente, sus heridas no podía curarlas, su magia estaba enfocada a la muerte y a la destrucción, ella era incapaz de salvar a alguien muriendo.

Solo se vertía alcohol y vendaba, sus rodillas solo tenían pequeñas banditas y cubría con sus medias bastante altas.

Pasaron varios días pero su hechizo de atadura no le surtió el efecto deseado, quizás porque no la conocía aún, si seguro era por eso.

Un día que se armó se valor uso su mejor ropa y quedar perfecta para colarse en ese internado y así poder buscarlo, espero durante horas fuera por los jardines pero pudo notar esa cabellera inconfundible. Corrió a él como si se tratara de un amor que hacía muchos años dejó de ver, lo abrazo por la cintura, él era alto a comparación de su estatura pero como era de esperarse, reacciono como cualquiera cuando tiene a un desconocida encima.

– Hey... ¿Qué haces? - hasta en eso había sido amigable la aparto con gentileza de su cuerpo para poder ver a ese pequeño sé que le abrazaba con tanto entusiasmo.

– Hola Mefy, es un gusto poder hablarte, soy Suzy, pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras - anuncio abrazándose a él de nueva cuenta, estaba tan feliz de poder abrazar a ese chico que por días espero en su puerta y jamás apareció. Esperaba que esta ocasión su magia funcionara y él se enamorara de ella.

–Oh ya veo, un gusto Su, no te había visto antes por aquí pero... ¿porque me abrazas así? - ese chico era todo lo que ella espero, el solo acaricio sus rubios cabellos antes de separarse de nuevo para poder verla mejor, le parecía muy linda y más porque tenía debilidad ante esas jovencitas tiernas y monas que habría por el internado y el pueblo, ella ya no volvió a abrazarlo, solo paso

sus manos hacia atrás sujetándolas entre si mientras se tambaleaba nerviosa, sus sentimientos eran.. Quizás puros, ella no creía en el amor puesto que sus padres eso le enseñaron, nunca vio o escucho que se dijeran "te amo" entre sí.

– No estudió aquí, padre dice que hay muchos con quienes no debo juntarme pero yo he venido por ti, a conocerte por que desde que te vi... Yo... No puedo pensar en nada más - exclamo un poco nerviosa y con sus pálidas mejillas poniéndose cada vez más y más coloradas. Él sonrió como buen caballeo y se inclinó para ver el rostro de la menor de una forma más cercana y así examinarla de pies a cabeza, verificada si ese cuerpo era tan perfecto como él se lo imaginaba, sonrió socarrón ante ese gesto tan hermoso que ella hacía, amaba ver a las mujeres sonrojadas – ¿Te desnudarías para mí? - interrogó el alto joven, a la rubia le recorrió un escalofrío, ¿Su caballero era de esa clase?, ella se negaba a pensarlo así, no creía que fueran para esas cosas coloquiales, con una mano en el pecho para reprimir su angustia trago como si tuviera en la boca una gran bola de masa y empezó a subirse la blusa, había gente a su alrededor, otros estudiantes de seguro pero él la detuvo antes de que se la quitase por completo – Vamos Su, aquí hay mucha gente, iremos a un lugar más privado - cogió a esa adolescente para llevársela dentro del internado, ella cada vez se sentía más nerviosa y estúpida, ¿Le haría algo sucio?, ¿Se aprovecharía de su apariencia débil?

Pronto entraron a lo que parecía un salón de clases con distintos pupitres de distintas formas y colores, ahí el no tuvo que pedirle nada, ella se quitó la blusa doblándola y dejándola en el escritorio del profesor, así hizo con el resto pero cuando llego a sus interiores dudo, aun así lo hizo hasta quedar desnudo, su cuerpo era delgado, sin ninguna imperfección, sus piernas estaban de acorde a su cuerpo, su vientre era plano y su cintura ligeramente curvada, todo natural, nunca había ejercitado para lograrlo ni hecho magia para manipular su cuerpo, y sus senos, no eran exageradamente voluminosos, eran de acuerdo a su edad, su largo cabello rubio que paso sobre sus hombros los cubría perfectamente, pero el pelirrosa no se quedó ahí, se acercó a ella hasta hincarse quedando frente a sus senos, los sujeto por bajo levantándolos un poco como si estuviera haciendo una revisión mamaria y entonces se levantó para tomar su delgada mano y hacerla girar en su lugar examinando su cuerpo, al final se detuvo para separarse.

– Tu cuerpo es perfecto Suzy, deberías estar orgullosa - comento antes de devolverle su ropa, él no tenía la mínima intención de tocarla con otro afán que no fuera profesional, el confeccionaba ropa interior femenina. Ella al contrario de completamente muda, no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar a ese hombre solo sonrió y asintió, como si de alguna manera le diera la razón de que su cuerpo era perfecto. – Viste Su, pero esto déjamelo - tomo el sostén y las bragas de la chica antes de que ella pudiera ponérselos entonces ella solo se puso la falda y la blusa - ¿Acaso te masturbaras con ellas? - estaba nerviosa con el primer suceso no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo actuar o cual sería la respuesta que este le daría. - ¿Eso piensas de mí?, lo usare para hacerte ropa interior, necesito medidas, lamento que debas volver a casa así, ten cuidado con el aire - de nuevo revolvió aqueo cabello de una forma mimosa, tratando la como una niña cuando ya no era así, o al menos no para ella. – te puedo y traer limpios... - trato de hablar pero la mano de él cubrió sus rozados labios, entendió que no quería oírla, era un poco pesimista en esas cosas más que su hechizo parecía funcionar – Ahora te daré algo a cambio, lo que tú quieras - sonrió con tanta confianza y se inclinó sobre ella para esperar a ver lo que haría y aunque por la mente de la rubia paso besarlo se contuvo, no daría su primer beso a alguien que quizá no quería recibirlo, se acercó y por fin beso en la comisura a su preciado amor a primera vista, el chico actuó de forma poco varonil en aquel instante puesto que sus mejillas se habían puesto coloradas, se notaba que era un buen hombre, o por lo menos hasta ahora.

– Tengo algo que darte - dijo Suzy para sacar de un bolso que andaba un gran frasco de cristal como de dos litros, una tapa blanca y en el cuello del frasco un listos rojo amarrado alrededor con un moño muy pintoresco, en él había muchos pequeños papelitos de colores doblados, cada uno contenía frases y palabras de amor que ella mismo habría escrito una noche antes de ir a verle.

– Lee uno cada día, no más. - después de las instrucciones se lo dio sonriendo un poco más tranquila, ya no tenía que comportarse tan tímidamente aunque esa era un ventaja para ella, rápido podía ocultar ciertas emociones con felicidad.

Él lo tomo y sonrió bastante fascinado por el detalle, nunca le habían dado un regalo de ese tipo – gracias Suzy, que hermoso detalle - comento el sujetando los interiores de la chica en una mano y con el brazo sujetar el frasco en un abrazo para que no se cayera.

– Debo irme, quizás tienes clases, adiós Mefy - volvió a hacer puntas antes de besar su mejilla y entonces salir corriendo de ese pequeño salón de clases y así salir del internado sin ser vista hasta volver al pueblo e ir a casa, donde bebió una cerveza para celebrar su triunfo y comió helado de menta con chocolate, extraña combinación pero ella estaba feliz de a su primer amor, y no solo eso lo habría besado. En su habitación que estaba en el segundo piso y tenía muchos decorados rosas, infinidad de peluches y almohadas a las cuales usando su magia y con los recuerdos en mente plasmó las imágenes de su amado en ellas, se puso ropa más cómoda y se recostó en su cama para ver películas sin embargo aún existía intriga en ella, ¿A él le gustaba ella?.

Para su triste destino ese hombre no era para ella, no sabía lo que le esperaba y lo que lloraría si seguía ese destino, si alguien se cruza en tu camino forma parte de tu destino pero ¿Qué? Cuando ese alguien solo traería miseria a tu vida, su dolor y su pesadilla aun empezarían, el primer amor de aquella chica adinerada y consentida solo le haría hundirse aún más en su oscuridad, entregaría su alma, su vida a aquellos demonios que noche a noche invocaba, esos seres que fingían ayudarla pero conocen el futuro y el camino que ella había decidido seguir, y sabían que ella caería tanto que el único que podría sacarla era quien la llevaría a sufrir, era quien la dejaría ahogarse y así esa niña tonta, perdería lo único que le da esperanza a la humanidad. La vida.


End file.
